The purpose of this fellowship is to develop clinically-oriented research skills that will enable the investigator to conduct a cross- cultural and methodologically sophisticated research study which examines positive aspects of caregiving in family caregivers of the elderly persons with dementia. Specific objectives of this methodological study include: (1) Compare the Finding Meaning Through Caregiving Scale (FMTCS), a measure of positive aspects of caregiving, in three family caregiver groups (N=300): Koreans lining in Korea, Korean-Americans, and Whites. (2) Test the following hypotheses: (a) Compared to White caregivers, Korean caregivers living in Korea and Korean-American caregivers will report lower mean levels on the FMTCS Loss/Powerlessness Subscale, and higher mean levels on the FMTCS Provisional and Ultimate meaning Subscales. (b) Korean caregivers living in Korea will report lower mean levels on the FMTCS Loss/Powerlessness Subscale, and higher mean levels on the FMTCS Provisional and Ultimate Meaning Subscales, than Korean-American caregivers living in the United States of America. (3) Use item response theory to analyze the nature of positive caring experiences by cultural group. (4) To further understand the quantitative results of the specific object (3), use qualitative data from a subsample of family caregivers (n=15).